fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fee
Phee (フィー; translated Fee in fan translations) is a Pegasus Knight that can be recruited in the second part of of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is the daughter of Levn and Ferry, as revealed in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, and the sister of Sety. She is angry with her father for letting her mother die while searching for him, so much so that when they were finally reunited she vowed to never speak to him again. Her substitute character is Femina. Her Pegasus is named Mahnya, after her deceased Aunt. Personality Fee is to Sety like Mist is to Ike, they are close siblings. She is furious at her father (canonically Levn, according to Thracia 776) for leaving Ferry to die waiting back at the Silesian castle. She is cheerful and according to Sety takes after her mother as Ferry "never could turn a blind eye when somebody was in trouble". In-Game Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |Varies |2 |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |8 |0 |Varies |Varies |Sword - Varies Lance - B |Slim Lance Berserk Sword Inherited Items Growth Rates Her growth rates all vary. Promotion Gains *Promotes to Falcon Knight *'Magic:' +7 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +1 *'Resistance:' +5 Overall Phee, being a Pegasus Knight, is able to move about the battlefield unhindered by terrain, but is dependent on her father for stats and stat growths, and she really needs the Brave Lance from Ferry. Really, there is no unit in your army in the Second Generation who needs the Brave Lance as much as Phee, so be sure to give it to her. Also, she could use a magic sword passed down to her like the Wind Sword. As for her father, Levn and Claud are most often picked. - Levn gives her absolutely awesome speed and enough resistance on average to not be put to sleep by enemies with Sleep Staffs, and don't forget that Celice can talk to her in Chapter 10 if Levn is her father, and she will gain five points of strength. - If her father is Claud, she will have more resistance, and after she is promoted, she will be able to use a Physic Staff, but a Physic Staff should be on a slow moving unit anyway who can't always reach where he or she needs to be, thus it's kind of redundant on a Falcon Knight. You should probably be using her to go after enemy magic users due to the high resistence, so keep that in mind. Conversations In Chapter 6, Celice can talk to Phee, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, if neither Arthur or Phee have a lover, he can talk to her, and Phee will gain three points of HP and 100 love points. In Chapter 8, after Sety is recruited, Fee can talk to Sety, and Fee will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, after Rados Castle is captured, if Levn is Phee's father, Celice can talk to her, and she will gain five points of strength. In the Final Chapter, after Freege Castle is captured, if Phee's lover is Oifey, Celice, or Arthur, she can talk to him, and he will gain three points of skill. Note, Femina will not be able to talk to Oifey. Love Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Celice: 0+2 *Leaf: 0+2 *Aless: 0+2 *Shanan: 0+2 *Johan/Johalva: *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Fin: N/A *Lester: 0+2 *Skasaher: 0+2 *Delmud: 0+2 *Sety: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Corpul: 0+2 *Faval: 0+3 *Arthur: 100+1 Gallery phee.gif|Phee's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. Fee TCG1.jpg|Phee as she appears in the TCG. Fee TCG3.jpg|Another Phee Card FE4NFMangaCoverChapter6.jpg|Phee as she appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. Phee sety.jpg|Phee and Sety Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters